Chatioc Idol
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: OK, the best of the four tribes sing for the title of Perim Idol!
1. Chapter 1

**Chaotic Idol**

**Chapter 1: The OverWorlders**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic or the songs here**

Wow, I was shocked at all the tribes actually agreed to this. I sighed, wondering what the hell I got myself into. Okay, I know what you're thinking, 'What is happening?' I'll tell you what. All the tribes are having a American Idol, calling it Perim Idol. And _I _got to be the host. _And_ my 'Best Friend' did this to me. Danm it. "Hey! You ready Alex?" Codemaster Crellan asked. I nodded. I slowly walked to the center of the stage. I gulped and looked up, my dark green eyes flashing and my blonde hair waving. "Welcome to Perim Idol! I'm Alexis, Alex for short and I'm the host!" I yelled out. The crowd basically roared with excitement. "For this week, the OverWorlders are singing for us! First up is Intress!" Every OverWorlder cheered for her. I smiled and gave her the mic. "I'll be singing Never Too Late" she said and started to sing.

Everyone went insane, me included. "Go Intress!" I yelled. There was some 'We Love Intress' flags waving around. She smiled and turned to the judges. They were Maxxor, Chaor, Prince Mudeenu, Illexia, and Codemaster Hotekk. "So, what did you guys think?" I asked. Prince Mudeenu nodded. 'Nice voice, but horrible song. But it was good" he said. Maxxor grinned. 'She sung it awesomely" he said. I rolled my eyes. He was so in love with her. And everyone in Chaotic knew it. "I thought it was horrible" Codemaster Hotekk said. "I have to agree with him" Chaor said. "Since it's a tie, I have to be the fifth judge. Intress is going on to the second round!" I said. Intress whispered "Yes" and left. I smiled, my fav OverWorlder was going on. "Okay, next is Tangath Toborn!!" I yelled as he came out. "I'm going to sing Supermassive Black Hole" he said as he started to sing.

"Okay, didn't know you were a Muse fan Tangath" I said. "Judges….?" Maxxor looked away. "That was really bad Tangath" he said. Everyone nodded. "So sorry Tangath, you aren't going to the second round" I said sadly. Everyone in the audience awwwed. "All right next is Najarin!" I yelled, the crowd yelling Najarin's name. A random person called out "Najarin for the win!"I rolled my eyes. "Show us that you got!" I tell him. He nodded. "I will sing If Today was Your Last Day" Every human gasped, we never knew that Najarin like Nickelback.

Wow, Najarin was _awesome_. "Nice work!" I said. "So judges does Najarin do on?" I asked. Codemaster Hotekk smiled. "He was the best so far. I'll be shocked if he didn't make it to the finals" he said. The other judges nodded. "And I'm shocked you said something nice" I said. There was a ton of snicker from the crowd. I grinned. Well Najarin, you in the second round! Give the guy a round of applause!" I said. Everyone clapped and cheered. "All right, last but not least, it's Heptadd!" I said. Some people cheered. "Here you go." I give him the mic. "This is my fav, Breathe No More" He started to sing.

"So what did you guys think?" I asked. Illexia smiled. "Great work, but at the end you were flat" she said. "I have to agree with Illexia' Chaor said. Maxxor sighed. "I thought the guy was great" he said. Codemaster Hotekk rolled his eyes, I think. 'The guy sucked" he said. There was a lot of boos and some cans at Codemaster Hotekk. "Ha ha ha" I said. "Whatever Codemaster Hotekk, Heptadd is coming to the second round!" I said. Hetpadd smiled and left. I smiled and looked at the crowd. "All right, 3 of the 4 OverWorlders made it. Next time the Mipedians who are singing! Will they make it? Well the only way to find out is to watch and see!" I yell.

* * *

**Well, that's was the OverWorlders singing! Will the Mipedians sing better?**

** Maybe. I'm sorry for Tangath.**

** PLZS REVIEW! **

**Sorry there was not lyrics, I couldn't upload them for some reason.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Midpedians

**Chaotic Idol**

**Chapter 2: The Mipedians**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic or the songs here**

I sighed. I was still scared being the host of Perim Idol. Yes, I'm stupid, everyone else in Chaotic will kill to have my job, but it was kinda scaring, walking onto the stage, tons of Creatures and humans watching you… Oh crap, now I going to hyperventilate. "Alex! Girl calm down, everything is going to be OK" a random voice said. I turned around to see Steph the 'Best Friend' you put into this in the first place. I was still pissed off about that. Her ice-blue eyes looked like they were looking straight thru me. "That's easy for you to say" I said. She sighed and I could see that she was pissed off too. "Hey! Alex, Steph! Are you two OK?" Oh shit. I turned my head to see Kaz, Steph's twin brother, the danm hottest guy in Chaotic in my opinion. Oh crap. "Hi Kaz" I said like I ran a mile. He just blew my mind. He had awesome cool red hair that defied gravity, the a warm pair of chocolate brown eyes behind some cool red-tinted glasses. "You OK? You look kinda sick" he said. I quickly shoke my head. "I'll be fine Kaz" I said blushing every shade of red in the known universes. Steph just narrowed her eyes, her irises turning the color of fresh blood and her pupils into slits. Her eyes always did that when she was pissed. And anyone could see that she didn't like me and Kaz together. I got even more scared; I got the feeling like I had to bow down to her. I took a deep breathe, Kaz was still looking at me, his warm chocolate brown eyes looking straight into my dark green ones. "Trust me Kaz, I'll be fine" I said and even cracked a sad little smile. "Alexis! Two minutes to showtime!" Codemaster Cellen yelled. "Me and the gang will be in the front row, good luck" Kaz said before running off. "He's right, you'll need it" Steph snarled before stalking off. "Alex! One minute!" Codemaster Cellen yelled. "OK" I called back. I was a the brink of fainting, but I walked onto the stage perfectly. I could see Tom, Peyton, Sarah, Kaz, and Stephanie in the front row like Kaz said. Tom smiled, Peyton did a thumps-up, Sarah waved, and Kaz grinned, but Steph just stared at me, her scarlet eyes glaring. I sighed. I lifted my head up. "Welcome to the second week of Perim Idol!" I said into the mic. The crowd roared in excitement. "We saw the OverWorlders do their thing, but now can the Mipedians do any better? First up is Adomo!" The Mipedian walked up. "I'm singing Walking Contradiction from Green Day"

I saw some people, wait for it…, _dancing_ to the song. I couldn't blame them, the guy was pretty good. "So, judges does Adomo go on?" I asked. "I totally hated it" Chaor said flat out. Here was a ton of boos and some stuff throwed at the guy. I smiled and, like karma, I got hit with a can. "Who threw that?" I asked. I saw Steph turned away and started to whistle. "_Danm _I have bad aim." she said smiling. Kaz hit her over the head. I rolled my eyes. "OK does he go on?" I asked, annoyed that Steph threw a can at me. "He was not half bad" Maxxor said. "Yeah" Prince Mudeenu said. "Like Chaor said, I hated it" Codemaster Hotekk said. Like with Chaor people threw boos and some stuff. _Also _like with Chaor I got hit with a can again. I heard Steph and a couple people snicker. I turned to Illexia, the only one who didn't speak. "I liked it" she said. I gave out a sigh of relief. "It looks like Adomo goes on!" I said. He smiled and left. "All right, next is Malvadine!" There was a ton of cheers for him. "I'm singing Let Me Go by Three Doors Down" he said.

_Damn _he was good. The crowd loved him, but will the judges… "Sooo" I said. They looked at themselves. "YES!" all of them said together. "Nice work' I said before he left. "Last but not least it is Ario!" There was not a lot of cheers for him, but Peyton yelled at the top of his lungs. 'Ario for the win "Show us what you got" I said giving him the mic. 'I'm singing Unwell by Matchbox Twenty" he said.

Like Malvadine, the crowd went wild. "Judges.." I said. "He so goes on" Illexia said. Everyone nodded. "Sweet" Ario whispered and he left. I grinned. "Well, all three Mipedians made it. Next week the Danians strut their stuff here on Perim Idol!" I said. Everyone cheered. Well almost everyone. Steph sighed and her eyes went back to their normal ice-blue. I knew wanting Kaz was a bad thing, but Stephanie won't stop me. Unless she killed me.

**Well, the Mipedians made it. Will the Danians rock out?**

**Steph: I don't care. The only thing I care about is keeping Kazzy away from Alex.**

**Me: She is your best friend**

**Steph: So?**

**Me: Your evil! **

**Steph: *Grins* Thank you.**

**Kaz: Hi**

**Me: Kazzy!**

**Steph: Grrr.. *Gets machine gun***

**Me: *Runs away***

**Kaz: What the… Why did you go that?**

**Steph: Because I'm evil!!!! *Walks away***

**Kaz: OK… **

**Me: I'm back! Sorry about not putting the lyrics up, my computer is stupid. **

**Kaz: REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Me: REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Danians

**Chaotic Idol**

**Chapter 3: The Danians**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic or any of the songs here**

**

* * *

  
**

I sighed. After the thing with Kaz and Steph, I got even _more _nervous than before. I know soon I'll make a huge mistake and everyone will laugh at me forever. I really need therapy. "Hey Alex!" a voice called. I turned around to see Peyton, grinning and his lime green eyes full with joy. "Hey Peyton, what's up?" I said. "Nothing, just looking for Kazzer and PQ, _sooooo_ _seen _the twins here?" Peyton asked. I shaked my head, my blond hair waving and shining. "Sorry I haven't seen Kaz or Stephanie here" I said. Peyton growled. "Drats, Steph and Kazzy both own me ten bucks" he said. "Alexis! Two minutes" Codemaster Cellen yelled. "OK!" I yelled back. "Why do they own you ten bucks?" I asked. Peyton grinned, making me smile too. He could make anyone smile. "_You see_, me Kazzer and Stephy made a bet that if every Mipedian made it in the second round, they owe me ten dollars" he said. I laughed super hard. Steph doesn't like to lose at bets. "I see now why Steph and Kazzy are hiding" I said, still giggling. "Alexis! One minute!" Codemaster Cellen called. "See ya later Peyton!" I said laughing. He grinned. "My work here is done" he murmured and left. I ran onto the stage smiling. I needed that from Peyton. I could see Peyton and the gang there. Sarah and Tom smiled and got a _HUGE_ sign that said "Alex for best host!" in blue, yellow, and red. Peyton smiled as Steph and Kaz gave Peyton his ten bucks from each. "Hey peeps! Welcome to Perim Idol!" I screamed. The crowd answered with yells and screams and some flags and banners. "Well, we saw the OverWorlders and the Mipedians done their stuff, but this week the Danians strut their stuff on this stage. First up is Wamma!" Sarah jumped up and cheered for Wamma. "I'm going to sing Far Away by Nickelback"

There was a lot of cheers for him. Everyone loved Nickelback. "So, judges…?" I said. "Nice song and nice voice, but you were a bit flat at the beginning of the song" Maxxor said. Everyone nodded. "Oh well, Wamma going on!" I said. Wamma sighed and left. "Next is Odu-Bathax!" He walks onto the stage. "I'm singing I Feel You by 3 Doors Down" he said.

Wow, he was good. The crowd was cheering like there was no tomorrow. I smiled. I wasn't I big fan of Danians, but this might change that. I turned to the judges. "Pretty good" Codemaster Hotekk said. Their was so cheers. So he finally learned to say good things. "Wow, Codemaster Hotekk, I'm shocked. You know how to say nice things to people" I said. The crowd cheered and yelled for me. The big sign that said "Alex for best host" was clearly seen. The judges nodded. "OK, Odu-Bathax you're going on!" I said. The crowd roared. Odu-Bathax left. "That's it for the Danians! Next week the UnderWorlders come here! That's it for Perim Idol!" I scream. The crowd just went insane. I smiled. I looked at the gang. Peyton smiled and nodded while Tom and Sarah waved the sign around. Kaz stood and cheered. I didn't see Steph.

As I went backstage Peyton raced to me. "So, liked the banner?" he asked. I gigged. "Of course! Tom and Sarah did a great job on it!" I said grinning. But Peyton's eyes turned serious. "It wasn't Tom and Sarah who did the banner. It was Stephanie. By the way, she told me to give you this" He gave me a small piece of paper. "I think PQ is sorry" Peyton whispered right before he left. I opened the paper. It had a picture of an beautiful angel there. The angel was in a dark corner crying, it wings black. On the bottom, in a elegant handwriting said "Talk to me later…." I felt so sorry. I nodded. "OK Steph, I'll talk to you soon" I whispered softly.

* * *

**Me: Awww**

**Steph: Shut up! I'm not soft!**

**Kaz: (Smiling)**

**Peyton: You know, you owe Sarah ten bucks Steph and Kazzer.**

**Sarah: Yup**

**Steph: Oh crap!**

**Kaz: Yeah**

**Steph: (Smiling evilly) Hey Peyton, Sarah! If only two UnderWorlders lose next week, you owe me and Kazzy 50 bucks!**

**Kaz: (Nods)**

**Sarah: …Sure**

**Peyton: You're on!**

**Me: Review!**

**Peyton: Review!**

**Sarah: Review!**

**Kaz: Review! **


	4. Chapter 4 The UnderWorlders

**Chaotic Idol**

**Chapter 4: The UnderWorlders**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic or any of the songs here**

**

* * *

  
**

So, I talked with Steph. I going to the flash-back mode…

_Began Flash-Back_…

_Steph sighed. We there at Steph's and Kaz's place. Stephanie was on a chair, sitting across from me. She was wearing a black sleeveless tom with black jeans and black boots. She had on a black choker with silver spikes, black bracelets with silver spikes and her normal ruby earrings. All that black and that crimson red had made her ice-blue eyes stand out even more than they all right did. "Listen Alex, you're my best friend. Kaz is my twin. I don't want you or him to get hurt." Stephanie started. "First of all, he is my twin. It seems wrong for my best friend to go out with my twin brother. And second of all, if you like dump him or vise versa, one of you will be heart-broken. I don't want you or Kazzy to get hurt." She explained. I sighed. I had on a green top with bell-bottom dark blue jeans and scarlet platform heels. I had on my emerald earrings that matched the color of my eyes and a silver locket on my neck. "I would never hurt Kaz in any way. I care for him too much. Every time I look at him, I feel like…" I didn't finished the sentence. Steph did. "Like you heart is going to burst out of your chest?" she said. I nodded. Steph gave a sad little smile. "I know how that feels" My eyes looked up. Steph's ice-blue eyes had such a deep sadness and longing in them, I wondered who she was talking about. "If you promise not to hurt Kaz, you can go out with him" Stephanie said. "Really?" I said, a smile coming up. Steph gave out her smile, so beautiful. She could get any guy she wanted. "Yup, but if you hurt him, you're dead meat" she said, I could hear the happiness in her voice. "By the way, you're getting soft!" I said. Steph's eyes were half crimson. "Are you sure?" she asked. She stood up and left. I sat there smiling. _

_End Flash-Back…_

I smiled. I gonna ask Kaz out soon. "You _know _what I'm going to say" Codemaster Cellen said. "Yup, two minutes" I said. Codemaster Cellen smiled and left. "Hey! Are you Alexis Starbird? Code name SuperNova?" a guy asked me. He had on a brown uniform. "Yeah? Why?" I asked, confused. "Here, a package for you" He gave me a flat package, wrapped in brown paper. "Thank" I said as he left. "Alex! One minute!" Codemaster Cellen yelled. I sighed. Danm it. I placed the package in my bag and ran to the stage. "Hey! Welcome to Perim Idol!" I yelled. The crowd yelled and screamed. My eyes searched for the gang. I found them quickly. Steph and Kaz had two signs that said "GO UNDERWORLDERS" in black and red with the UnderWorld sign. Tom smiled and Peyton and Sarah had a banner that said "GO ALEX" in gold and red with a perfect drawing of me. I knew Steph made that. "All right, 3 of the 4 tribes sang, now its time for the UnderWorlders!" I yelled. The crowd went wild. The UnderWorlders were very popular in Chaotic. "First up is Takinom!" Steph gave Kaz the sign to hold as she got a bigger one that said "TAKINOM FTW!!!!!" in black, gold and scarlet with the best drawing of Takinom I ever seen. Steph must have worked really hard. 'I'm going to sing Here Without You by 3 Doors Down"

Takinom rocked out. The judges loved her and she went on. I smiled. "Next is H'earring!" Now it was Kaz's turn to get his sign of H'earring that said "H'EARRING FTW!!!!!!!!!!!" in green and gold. "I'm singing Nice Guys Finish Last by Green Day.

I saw some people dancing. It made me so want to laugh my ass off. Anyway, the judges liked H'earring so he made it. But, not everyone made it. Ulmar just sucked and Khybon bombed it. Last was Rothar. "OK, Rothar show us what you got" I said standing back. 'I'm singing Over My Head by The Fray"

Danm, he rocks. The judges must have thought so too because they past him. "That's it for this week! Come back for next week!" I yelled. The crowd came back with roars and cheers.

As I went backstage I remembered the package. I ripped off the brown paper. It was the new CD of Paramore, my fav band. In it was a paper. It had two angels, back to back. Both angels were smiling and their wings were pure gold. It said in nice handwriting "Thanks for listening…" I grinned. Maybe this job wasn't so bad.

* * *

**Me: WOW, two chapters in one day! I rock!**

**Kaz: (Rolling eyes) Of course, but who cares!? I got 50 bucks!**

**Steph: Ha ha ha!!! I got 50 bucks too!**

**Peyton: Grrr**

**Sarah: Grrr**

**Me: Nice work you two! (Gives Steph and Kazzy a cookie)**

**Steph: Sweet! (Eats cookie)**

**Kaz: Awesome, just awesome (Eats cookie)**

**Me: Review!**

**Sarah: Review!**

**Peyton: Review!**

**Kaz: Review!**

**Steph: Review! **


	5. Chapter 5 The Humans

**Chaotic Idol**

**Chapter 5: The Humans**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic, iPod, or any of the songs here**

**

* * *

**

I was so excited. The good news is this week the humans are singing, so the gang is here backstage with me. The bad news is the Klay and Krystella were singing too. So as soon as those two walked in, a fight broke out. But, thanks to Codemaster Cellen, Steph didn't kill Klay for dissing Kaz. Danm, I wanted to see Stephanie kill Klay. Everyone would. "So, how does it feel to host the biggest thing since Chaotic?" Tom asked. I smiled. "It was really scary at first, but I think that I got it now" I said. Peyton smiled. "You know that _anyone _in Chaotic would kill for your job?" he said. I rolled my eyes. "Of course! In the last month I gotten like 50 death threats!" I said. The gang and me all laughed. Did I mention that everyone's clothes? No? Oh well, I'll do that now. Tom was wearing a red t-shirt with the OverWorld symbol on the back in the same ice-blue as his eyes. He had on a black jean jacket that fit him perfectly and black pants and shoes. Peyton was wearing a dark green shirt with the Mipedian symbol on the front with black shorts and black shoes. Sarah had on a yellow dress on that match her blond hair which was in a bun. Her hair was held up by a dark green ribbon. She had on yellow heels and earring that had the Danian symbol and a necklace, also with the Danian symbol in green. Kaz had on a black shirt with the UnderWorld symbol on the front in crimson. He had on black jeans and shoes. I must say, Stephanie was the best-looking. She had on a black dress with white lace on the bottom with black boots. She have a choker with the UnderWorld symbol. Her black hair had a ruby red ribbon in it. And she had on her ruby earrings. I had on a dark green top with black jeans and black boots with sharp silver buckles. "Alex! Two minutes" Codemaster Cellen yelled as always. "Does he _always _do that?" Sarah asked. I nodded. "Must be annoying" Sarah said. I sighed and nodded. "It is" I said. I turn to Steph, who was listening to her iPod. "By the way Steph, thanks for the Paramore CD" I said. Steph looked up, taking off one of her headphones. I could hear "Sweet Sacrifice" by Evanescence playing.

_And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain…_ "Did you say something?" she asked. _Fear is only in out minds, taking over all the time… _"Yeah, I said thanks for the CD" I said. _Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time… "Ohhhh, _that, it was nothing" she said. _You poor sweet innocent thing, dry your eyes and testify… _"I _love _that song from Evanescence Steph" Sarah said. _And oh you love to hate me don't you honey… _"Turn. It. Up." Peyton said. I smiled. _I'm your sacrifice… _Steph shrugged. "OK" she said and turned it up. _Do you wonder why you hate?… Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?… You poor sweet innocent thing, dry your eyes, and testify… You know you live to break me. Don't deny… Sweet Sacrifice… _As we listened to the end of the song, Codemaster Cellen came back. "One minute" he said. "Bye, see you soon" I said.

I ran to the stage. "Hello, welcome to Perim Idol!" I yelled. The crowd went wild. I could see that I had some fans. "This week is the end of the auditions for Perim Idol. We humans are singing our stuff. First up is Tom!" Tom ran up. The crowd cheered for him. He was pretty well liked in Chaotic and Perim. "Good luck" I whispered. "Thanks' he murmured back. "I'm signing Never Too Late by Three Days Grace"

Well, for lack of a better word, Tom sang EPICLLY. It was awesome! The song is basically for Chaotic players. There was a tom of "TOM FTW" signs. The judges loved it, the crowd loved it, so Tom gets to go on! "Nice work" I murmured to him. Tom smiles as he left. "All right, next up is Peyton!" I yelled. Like Tom, Peyton got a cheer for the crowd. "All righty then. The little song I'm singing is Lifestyles of The Rich and Famous by _Goooood _Charlotte!" he said.

OK, your going to laugh for ass off when you hear this, I, Alexis Starbird, was frickin' _dancing _to Peyton's song. Yes, I'm embarrassed. But who could blame me? I saw, like 15 other people dance too. Peyton was awesome, so was the song. The judges loved it and he past on. "OK, next up is Sarah!" Sarah walked in. "I'm singing It's Not Over by Daughtry"

Wow, I didn't know that the gang could sing so awesome. Like Tom and Peyton, the judges loved her and she went on. I growled under my breath, Klay was up next. And I not going to tell you how _horrid _Klay and Krystella sang. Its just too horrible. After Klay and Krystella left, the judges hated them (Can't blame them), Kaz was up next. Now I was getting nervous. I sighed. "Next up is Kaz!" OK, I knew that Kaz was well-known in Chaotic and Perim, but when Kaz walked onto stage, the crowd basically exploded. I could see a sea of banners and signs that said "Kaz Rulez" and other stuff like that. "I'm singing Time of Dying by Three Days Grace"

Oh my God. When Steph said that she and Kaz was good at singing, I didn't _this _good. When he was done, everyone cheered of him, me included. The judges passed and he was going on. I grinned. "Awesome work" I murmured. He smiled back, making my heart race. "Thanks" he said and left. "All right, last up is Stephanie!" Like her brother, Steph got a lot of cheers. And, since Steph _loved _to show off, she did a one-handed round off. 'I give you a 10 for the round off. " I said. Steph rolled her eyes. "OK, I'm singing Tourniquet by Evanescence."

And I thought Kaz was good. Steph just _blew my mind._ She sounded just like Amy Lee! Only like ten times better! My jaw dropped. So, Steph made it thru! She smiled. "Thanks" she whispered. "No, thank you" I murmured back. She left doing a back flip. I got the mic. "All right then. It's the end of the auditions of Perim Idol! OK, 16 make it! Next week it's the guys who are singing!" I yelled. The crowd roared.

At backstage, things got ten times better and worse for me. I felt so happy. So when Kaz walked up to me I could finally ask him out. "So, Friday night?" he asked. I nodded. Kaz smiled, making my heart race out. "Cool" he said. I didn't see this happening next. Kaz kissed me. On the cheek. He quickly left. Sarah ran to me. "Kaz just kissed you! Oh my God!" she said. "What happened?" I told her that I asked Kaz out and he said yes. Sarah smiled. "I _knew _that you liked Kaz" she said smugly. "Shut up!" I said. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Whatever" she said and left. I turned to Steph. I thought she would look happy, but I was dead wrong. She looked totally pissed, like she was trying not to rip my head off. Her irises were silted and pure ruby-red, perfectly matching the shade of red that her earrings were. She had on one headphone and I could hear Sweet Sacrifice. _You poor sweet innocent thing, dry your eyes and testify… _I felt so scared. Like my death was coming. _You know you live to break me ~ don't deny Sweet Sacrifice… _Steph must had lied. She never wanted me and Kaz together. This was going to be a long season.

* * *

**Me: Bet you didn't see that coming!**

**Steph: A lot of people say I'm good at acting. I have to agree with them**

**Me: Don't you think you're a bit harsh?**

**Steph: Nope**

**Me: Really?**

**Steph: If you think that was harsh, you won't believe what I'm going to do (Evil grin)**

**Me: ... What are you going to do?**

**Steph: That would be a spoiler**

**Me: Oh right...  
**


End file.
